Perceptions
by Reianneliese
Summary: What they think, and what is actually the truth are, perhaps, very different things.
1. What They Think of Tezuka Kunimitsu

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. By writing this piece of fanfiction, I do not claim it for any commercial use, and it is meant to be read by fans, for no charge. The Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Any original characters will be stated as such.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu was by no means a romantic man. He was not one to speak in flowery languages, not one to give roses to someone for their birthday, and his definitely wasn't one to give anyone chocolates on Valentine's Day.

Many admired him, for his looks, and his ability. He knew that most of the female population in Seigaku would swoon if he ever showed a softer side of himself. He also knew that most of the male population in Seigaku was envious of him – technically, of everyone in the Regulars, really. A lot of people thought he didn't know, but he wasn't blind. Of course he knew.

He was cold, and he was demanding. It was frightening that everyone thought he wouldn't have a partner to spend time with him. They all said that he was too upright to have a partner, too cold to ever show his feelings to anyone, perhaps even to himself.

There was someone who heard all of these rumours, and who begged to differ.

Fuji Syuusuke was the lover of Tezuka Kunimitsu, a phenomena rumoured to be a miracle. Fuji Syuusuke was said miracle. He was the one, with his smiles and his laughter, jabbings and teasings, had broken the shell of the might Captain of the Tennis Team, and had become his lover.

They said Tezuka didn't have a heart, but Fuji knew Tezuka could be a romanticist deep down, and the things he did for Fuji, just to prove that he loved him, or even to apologize if his training of Echizen as the next 'pillar' was cutting into the time that they usually set for each other, could shock the entire Seigaku into the next century.

But honestly, Fuji thought as Tezuka slumped into his arms, face buried in the chestnut brown hair, he didn't want anyone to know about this side of Tezuka, because this side of his lover was his, and his alone.

Fuji smiled, snuggled himself into Tezuka's warm embrace, and left this world for the one of dreams.

* * *

Review, perhaps?


	2. What They Think of Fuji Syuusuke

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. By writing this piece of fanfiction, I do not claim it for any commercial use, and it is meant to be read by fans, for no charge. The Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Any original characters will be stated as such.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke was someone who was very well liked. He smiled at everyone and made them feel special, as though that smile was meant _just for them_, even though more often than not if wasn't. That smile hide many secrets, and hardly anyone had even managed to scratch merely the surface of it.

Most of the girls in Seigaku liked to brag about the fact that Fuji had smiled at them, or had paid some attention to them, but really, Fuji didn't mean to do such a thing. It was just a coincidence that he smiled at everyone, and not his fault if people decided to take it the wrong way.

Some people would take his smile as a weapon instead, thinking that he was provoking them, but whenever they tried to go after him for it, all Fuji had to do was open his eyes and his potential opponents would flee, afraid of the glint in cerulean orbs.

It was the one who knew the genius the best, who saw him for who he really was.

The unexpected lover of Fuji Syuusuke was his captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. The hazel eyed man knew exactly what all of Fuji's smiles meant, which was were real, which ones were fake, and he knew what was going through Fuji's mind just by looking at his smile.

He knew that when the right side of Fuji's mouth curled up, it meant that he was amused by the current situation. When the left side of Fuji's mouth curled up instead, it meant that the genius was unhappy, and being sarcastic about what was going on. When his smile crinkled up his eyes, it meant that Fuji was ecstatic, and about to burst into cheer. When he forcefully squeezed his eyes shut and smiled, it meant he was about to cry.

Tezuka pulled Fuji into an abandoned music room, saving him from his horde of screaming fangirls. Shocked, not having expected Tezuka to be there, Fuji tripped, and fell into his lover's waiting arms. Ducking down and leaning against the wall so that they would not be visible even when the girls looked through the window, Tezuka gave Fuji a small smile.

The returning one he received was dazzling.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well. It's not much, just a drabble, but this fic is a series of 6 drabbles, really.


End file.
